


First time

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, They love each other, Top Akechi Goro, i don't know how to tag porn, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akechi and Ryuji have sex.Ryuji is a slight tsundere and Akechi likes teasing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Kudos: 53





	First time

As soon as they finished their mission, Akechi dragged Ryuji to his house, holding onto his hand and remaining silent. The door slammed behind them, the sound echoing through the apartment. Akechi gulped nervously, throwing himself down on the couch, beckoning for Ryuji to sit on his lap. Ryuji did, albeit nervously, settling comfortably into Akechi’s lap, seemingly ignoring that Akechi’s dick was very obviously pressing into his back. If that was the game that Ryuji was going to play, Akechi would have a bit of fun.

Arms wrapping around Ryuji, he let his fingers brush over Ryuji’s crotch, letting out a breathy laugh when Ryuji jerked his hips up, hoping for more. “No, you’ve got to ask for it…” he whispered teasingly down Ryuji’s ear, feeling a sense of accomplishment when Ryuji exhaled shakily, his ears turning red. Akechi bit Ryuji’s ear lobe, enjoying the shudder that rolled through Ryuji’s body in response.

“Fucking jerk-I-”

“You’ve got to ask for it, remember?” Akechi kissed his neck, immediately biting down and forming a hickey, ignoring Ryuji’s weak attempts to stop him.

“Just-” Ryuji seemed incapable of speaking properly anymore, and he suddenly turned around, moving his body to face Akechi and leaning down for a kiss, hands resting on his shoulders. Akechi held Ryuji’s hips, preventing them from moving, which elicited a groan from Ryuji, who had been subtly grinding against him. “You still haven’t asked, and I don’t know what you want,” Akechi said innocently.

“You know exactly what I want dickhead!” Ryuji tried to sound angrier than he was, but it was difficult to believe when he looked a mess, eyes clouded over and a blush covering his face, his voice weaker and showing Akechi exactly what he wanted.

But until Ryuji said it, Akechi wouldn’t do anything else. He would just kiss Ryuji’s neck, leaving marks everywhere, hands brushing close but never near enough. A noise of frustration left Ryuji’s lips, and Akechi stopped to look at him. “Going to tell me now?”

“You asshole-I want you…” Ryuji gulped. “I want you to fuck me…there, I said it! So please just do it…”

Akechi couldn’t bear to deny his request so he swiftly pinned Ryuji down onto the couch, liking how it left him breathless. “Stay here.”

In ten minutes, three of his fingers are in Ryuji, and Ryuji is _whining,_ choked words leaving his mouth in incomplete sentences, begging for more, begging for Akechi’s dick. Akechi stroked Ryuji’s dick, smirking at how Ryuji choked back his moans, hands scrabbling out and reaching out for him. He considered going to get his phone, leave Ryuji to beg for a while longer and then taking pictures for later, but he had his own problem to deal with and he felt like he had teased Ryuji for long enough.

He pulled his fingers out, smiling at the noise Ryuji made in response. “Don’t worry, you’ll be getting something much better.” Sliding a condom on, he adjusted his position so he could grab Ryuji’s legs and push himself in _finally_ , bottoming out and staying still, watching Ryuji to see if he was ok.

“Just fucking move.” Ryuji’s voice was wrecked, lust creeping into every word. Akechi took that as consent to move and started to thrust, mercilessly fucking him until all Ryuji said in response was ‘Akechi’, ‘Yes’ and ‘More’.

It felt good to be the person who made Ryuji like this.

Soon, too soon, Akechi felt the familiar tensing in his stomach and he turned his attention to Ryuji’s dick, rubbing it, eyes glinting at the sounds Ryuji made. Thank god his apartment was soundproof otherwise the neighbours would hear Ryuji. Akechi didn’t want that. He wanted Ryuji to himself, and the noises he made to himself. He was the only one who made Ryuji like this.

“Ake-Akechi, I’m-fuck!” Ryuji came over his stomach, Akechi following soon after, and Akechi collapsed onto the couch, boneless.

As much as he longed to stay and cuddle with Ryuji, who was still basking in the afterglow, he had to get everything cleaned up. Gently separating from Ryuji, he grabbed some wipes and tenderly cleaned him up, smiling softly when Ryuji nuzzled into his shoulder. “Was that good?”

“Yeah…Love you.” Ryuji yawned while being dressed into some of Akechi’s pyjamas, still slightly out of it. It was cute, seeing how clingy he was. Akechi picked him up, taking him to his bedroom. Ryuji nuzzled into his chest, eyes drifting closed and he fell asleep in seconds. Sighing in content, Akechi brought Ryuji even closer and kissed him on the forehead. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, but this is my first time writing smut in forever, so sorry if it seems weird haha.


End file.
